


Golden Trophy

by Vauvenal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blowjobs, Literally the entire world is watching, M/M, Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vauvenal/pseuds/Vauvenal
Summary: Raihan finally wins against Leon, but it ends way different than he expected.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Golden Trophy

The grass of the stadium’s court feels cold against his knees, wet from Goodra’s rain dance, with some singed spots from Charizard’s flamethrower. Leon watches from half-lidded eyes as his rival, the new _Champion_ steps towards him.  
He sees nothing but his feet, but he knows what his face is going to look like.

That godawful smirk. The fire of victory in his eyes. A triumphant expression that just _wants_ to be slapped off his face.

“Come on, you just gonna sit there like a lost puppy?” 

Raihan huffs and Leon finally tilts his head upwards to look him in the eye. What he sees surprises him.

It’s not triumph.  
Not pride.  
Not gloating.

Disappointment, cold and painful disappointment is written all over Raihan’s features and it makes Leon’s chest feel tight.

“Say something!” Raihan spits at him, just loud enough for him to hear it over the roaring crowd.

_It’s strange_ , he thinks. _I’d never have expected him to look at me like that. I don’t_ want _him to look at me like that._

He gets up, knees wet and dirty like a child that tripped on the playground, but he still stands tall, his head slightly angled so he can look his rival in the face. 

“Congratulations, Raihan!”, he calls out in the booming, enamoring voice of a Champion. “You’ve beaten me and earned the title o-”

He’s being interrupted by a hand on his collar. 

“Don’t give me a fucking speech,” he hears, hissed from between sharp fangs and now he sees it, sees the flame in Raihan’s eyes and it’s a flame he knows all too well. It’s that look Raihan wears when he’s debating if they can make it to Leon’s apartment or if he’s just going to drag him into a dark alleyway and fuck him against a wall without mercy.

The crowd around him disappears and he swallows, wants to grab the wrist of the hand that’s holding him, but instead, his stupid, stupid mouth speaks before his brain can think.

“Are you so angry about having won? I thought this was what you always wanted,” he says with a smirk and puts a hand to Raihan’s cheek. It’s not like the public doesn’t know they’re dating, but sometimes he just likes to rub it in.

Raihan growls, a deep, throaty, feral noise that goes right to Leon’s groin and makes him shudder. “You really don’t know when to shut the fuck up, do you?” 

Lips crash onto Leon’s own, teeth find his lower lip before he can even react, a tongue pries his mouth open and within just a few seconds, he tastes blood as he gasps into the kiss. 

Raihan kisses and nips a path along his jaw to his ear and growls: “Get on your knees. Get on your fucking knees right now,” every word accompanied by a little bite.

A moan escapes Leon’s throat, hoarse and confused, but just a blink of an eye later, his brain shifts to autopilot and he kneels in front of his rival - which is when he notices the considerable tent that has formed in the front of his gym shorts. He grins.

“You can’t wait at all, can you?”, he purrs and grabs Raihan’s ass. “So worked up by me _losing_ to you?”

“Stuff your mouth with cock before I stuff it with my fist, Leon.” As fiery as Raihan’s gaze may be, his threat is all bark and no bite, although the bark is sharp enough to make Leon shudder - because it feels like a challenge. Like just another challenge Raihan poses to him, one he’s so cock-sure of winning.

And Leon has never been one to back down from a challenge, so he hooks both hands into the waistband of Raihan’s shorts, drags them down until his cock springs free, hot and twitching in his face - he’s not going to waste any time staring at it, instead immediately taking it down to the hilt, his nose pressed up against Raihan’s abdomen. He pulls back with an obscene slurping noise and steals a glance at the other’s face.

It’s a lovely look on Raihan, he’s obviously trying his best to keep the furious, fang-baring facade, but the work Leon does with his lips and tongue and just a hint of teeth makes him come undone more and more. He buries his hands in Leon’s hair and his knees are shaking, he can barely keep himself steady. It’s like he’s holding onto Leon as to not lose balance because god, Leon is doing his damndest to make him come as fast as he can.

Eventually, Raihan’s hands tense up and he grabs fistfuls of Leon’s hair with a white-knuckled grip, his hips thrusting into Leon’s willing mouth relentlessly. 

Leon completely relaxes his jaw, looks up at Raihan with those big, golden eyes that seem to say _make me swallow it all_ and Raihan is very, very glad to oblige. When he comes, he lets out a roar that is _definitely_ being picked up by every single microphone in the entire stadium. He rides out the very last bit of his orgasm on Leon’s tongue. 

Just as Leon is about to let go, the grip on his hair tightens again, and Raihan hisses - just for the two of them to hear - “Drink it all up, ex-Champ,” before letting go of all his inhibitions.

Leon’s eyes fly open as another flood of hot liquid fills his mouth, much less viscous than Raihan’s come. He shakily raises his hands and digs them deep into the fabric of Raihan’s shorts. He’s definitely not going to lose this battle, too, so he swallows obediently, one eye cracked open to burn Raihan’s face into his mind. 

His mouth is hanging open, an expression of bliss and awe and relaxation as he watches Leon swallow everything to the very last drop, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down again and again. 

Even when Raihan has finished, Leon still doesn’t let go of his cock quite yet, savoring the warmth for just a few more seconds before licking him clean and tucking him back into his gym shorts like nothing’s ever happened.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun tonight,” he purrs, walking off the court with an aggravating flip of his cape.


End file.
